Captured
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: Ichigo trades herself in the place of Orihime, can she survive in Hueco Mundo with a group of hostile Espada and a former captain who just won't seem to leave her alone? Femichigo GinxFemIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aizen had offered a trade, her in the place of Orihime. How could she say no to that? Saving Orihime, Ichigo definitely knew that she would survive in Hueco Mundo, not that she didn't think that Orihime was strong, but a substitute shinigami would fair better no doubt under all the spiritual strain. Ichigo told herself this silently in her mind as she passed the crying and protesting Orhime who was being dragged on by a pale arrancar whom she'd forgotten the name of.

Her friends would save her though, Orihime would tell them that she had not joined Aizen but was forced to because of her friend.

Aizen had no doubt she would agree, Ichigo Kurosaki letting one of her precious friends fall into his hands, she'd choose her own death before that happened. The one who protects...

"Ulquiorra," he turned to the Cuatro Espada. "Make sure Ichigo makes it to her room safely. _Make sure she sees nothing but the path from the throne to her room, stress that the hallways change, make sure she gets no ideas about running away._

"Yes Aizen-sama." He grabbed onto her upper arm roughly and began to drag her out the room, she glanced back at the remaining Espada making sure to remember the ones she had not met yet. Not that any would help her, hell Grimmjow looked like he just got a present. Ichigo definitely knew who was going to volunteer for watching over her first.

The last glance she through over her shoulder was at Aizen and the two other shinigami who defected with him. Tousen and Gin.

Tousen seemed to pay her little mind, but Gin was smiling down at her. She remembered Kira and Matsumoto speaking about Gin, and how creepy his smile was. Of course Ichigo personally thought that the vice captain of the 3rd and the vice captain of the 10th both were traumatized by what happened, though it more or less passed.

Ulquiorra had successfully dragged her out of the room, "Stop resisting."

She made sure she in fact did more resisting, planting her heels on the ground. Though she didn't see an expression cross his face, Ichigo found that the pale man was frustrated enough to hoist her over his shoulder and use something akin to Flash Step to get to the place she'd be staying in.

"Do not think of running away, your powers are suppressed and the hallways do not stay the same. If you get lost in Las Noches, you might end up dead and of no use to Aizen-sama."

Ichigo concluded that Ulquiorra must be very far up Aizen's ass.

* * *

Las Noches was a dreadful place. Though, she'd only been there for a few hours, she already concluded much of she thought of the place. It Aizen decorated the place, he definitely emphasized the colour white.

One thing she was happy about was her guard, when a man with brown hair, a goatee and sharp teeth around his neck walked in and announced that he'd be watching her until the end of the week she didn't know what to think. He then fell asleep near the door, not before telling her to wake him up if she needed something. Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada. She remembered that Aizen briefly introducing the Espada when she came to save Orihime. He stood out to her because he rank wise, he seemed the strongest. All the Espada though, had certain things that would make them stand out.

She was thankful she wasn't being watched by Grimmjow.

"...Starrk," Maybe she could get some information out of him. He seemed laid back.

"Starrk?" No sign of him waking.

"Thats not how you wake him up," Ichigo turned, startled at the new voice. A young girl with light green hair was kneeled down beside her. A hollow mask helmet on her head.

"How- How did you get in here?" Her powers were suppressed, but she should've felt this girl's presence.

Instead of answering her, the young arrancar girl stuck her hand as far is it could go down Starrk's throat. He began to chokec for air.

"Starrk, the prisoner wants something, you better wake up."

"Lilynette," He caught his breath, "Don't wake me up like that anymore."

Ichigo gazed at the two, Starrk was awake though, it was time to pry for information.

"So it looks like I'll be here for a long time," The two arrancar watched her carefully. Ichigo sensed something though, Starrk seemed to already know where this was heading. She'd have to be careful.

"And well I was hoping that since you are the first one to watch me, you could tell me about the other Espada," She looked into Starrk's eyes as he analyzed the situation and quickly added on, "Not battle techniques or anything, just what I should be expecting when or if the others watch me."

"Ahh, I suppose I could tell you that."

Something was finally going her way. Ichigo didn't want to sit around and play guessing games with the personalities of the Espada.

"You'll be watched by all of us more or less, in order," that's surprising, but it explained why Grimmjow wasn't here right now.

"Next week will be Baraggan, he wasn't too happy to be put on guard duty, he used to be the former king of Hueco Mundo, don't anger him too much. After that will be Harribel, you probably won't have too much of an issue with her. Then Ulquiorra, you already know what he's like, he brought you here and he acts like that all the time. Nnoitra is next, I can guarantee that you won't get along with him, but he won't try anything because if Aizen. You know Grimmjow too, he seemed eager to guard you. Then Zommari, he probably won't speak to you much and that goes for Aaroniero... And finally Yami, who gets angry easily."

Starrk didn't go to deeply into details, but Ichigo got what she wanted. She pretty much designated the "safe" Espada. Though she didn't fool herself, even the "safe" ones could and would kill her on demand.

"What about the pink haired guy, ummm, Sa... Sza..."

"Szayel? Oh, I remember Aizen saying something about him working in his laboratory and having no time. Lucky you, you get to skip him."

He yawned, "We're changing guards every three days."

He fell asleep once more. The green haired girl was gone.

Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra... Counting the two days she had left with Starrk, she had fourteen days before she should start worrying about the guard. Nnoitra was that tall and lanky one who carried his weapon out in the open. She remembered him leering at her. And after that was Grimmjow who was probably ready to beat her into a wall.

"I-chi-go."

She jumped for the second time that hour.

Gin, the former captain of the third.

"Did I scare you?" he stood over a head taller than her. His right hand was playing with a lock of her hair, she could see how Rukia was creeped out by him when the shorter girl described him to her. Instead of snakes it felt like thousands of little spiders crawling all over her body. All this from just being face to face with him, she stopped herself from shuddering. Ichigo had to give it to Kira and Matsumoto though, she would't be able to be around him for a long time.

She quickly thought back to the first time she saw him, at the gate when he stopped him and his friends from infiltrating. He seemed different now...

Obviously because back then he was doing his job, something that Ichigo did not agree with personally. And now... He was a traitor, and probably a murderer, and pressed up against her-

"What! What are you doing?" She pulled away from him, backing up and accidentally tripping over Starrk who briefly opened one eye at the seen before dozing off.

"Making sure we haven't completely lost you so early in the game."

Ichigo scrambled away, what she wouldn't do for her zanpakuto. She'd die but it would feel so good to knock him around just a bit.

"I heard what Starrk and you were talking about."

"And?"

"I was told to drop in daily, to make sure you haven't been maimed, tortured, killed..." His smile didn't leave his face. "We can both name at least a few Espada who might have fun doing those things."

_ 'Yea, and by the looks of it, one ex-captain.'_

* * *

It was really difficult deciding how Gin should speak. I mean his accent is hard to translate to english written words, for me at least. I just wrote it normally. _  
_

This wasn't edited, well it was, but not very well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The days were uneventful, Barragan had regarded her with slight distaste but was civil for the most part, and she could honestly say that she enjoyed Harribel's quiet nature. It was the day that Ulquiorra came to her room that made her slightly nervous, not as nervous as she was about the imminent guarding of Nnoitra and Grimmjow, but nervous enough for her to shuffle around her room as Harribel watched silently.

Ulquiorra seemed like Aizen's lap dog.

"What's the little strawberry doing?"

Ugh, Gin. True to his word, the man had visited her room everyday, he quietly said a few words to Harribel and the Espada left, glancing at Ichigo with some sort of acknowledgment.

"I told her she could leave, she only had about an hour more to watch you. I volunteered myself," his smile seemed to get wider as Ichigo bristled and mumbled something with an edge of sarcasm.

Gin walked over to her bed and sat down, motioning for her to come over.

"What do you want?"

"Such hostility, all I want to do is talk to you a bit."

Ichigo didn't trust this man one bit, but she hadn't had a real conversation in days, even when Gin "visited" all he spared was a few words to her, sometimes not even acknowledging the Espada near by. Still, she really had nothing to say to the man, and was not desperate enough to start a strange conversation with him, though that didn't mean that he wouldn't.

"You know... They're probably going to come and try to save you."

Her friends... Of course they would. But she pretended to not know what Gin was talking about, hopefully he'd understand that she didn't want to talk.

"Who?"

"Oh? Your friends, the ones from your world and no doubt Kuchiki and Abarai."

"..."

"I'm just trying to be friendly with our poor little _guest_," Gin said, but not a shred of friendliness could be detected by Ichigo. He was teasing her in a hidden antagonistic fashion. His response was silence, Ichigo had not moved over from the wall, if anything she had pressed herself closer to it in an attempt to bleed into the other side of it.

Ichigo hadn't noticed when Gin stood up, he stepped closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Ichigo-chan, you know you're being watched... all the time."

Ichigo inhaled deeply, not caring that she could smell Gin, soap and mint. Watching her all the time. Well she should have expected it shouldn't she, being watched didn't just entail the Espada monitoring her because who were they kidding, Starrk slept, and both Barragan and Harribel read mostly. It meant that there were cameras.

She swallowed, though her throat was dry, "And I don't suppose you're the one that watches."

"Hmm, sometimes. Thats why I suggested that you should wear this," he pulled out a small package from his robes, it was an article of clothing. A dress, though to Ichigo it was just a small strip of fabric that looked like it would barely cover her at all. Inoue, as she remembered was made to were some sort of uniform when she was here too. But nothing as degrading as this.

"You fucking bastard," she raised her arm only for her wrist to be caught by his hand before she could even bring her fist near his face.

"Now now, if you don't put it on yourself, I'm sure Ulquiorra will put it on you. Aizen's orders afterall."

Ichigo reluctantly took the offensive material. When she regained Zangetsu, she knew who she was going to go after first. Aizen and the rest of the merry band of psychopaths could wait.

* * *

Gin had left after that, sensing Ulquiorra was nearing the room. He mentioned something about seeing her later in the evening.

"Aizen-sama requires your presence at dinner tonight. You shall sit in between him and Ichimaru, no questions asked. I was also ordered to make sure you look presentable and that you wear the article of clothing, along with the footwear in the closet, that was given to you today."

"I don't want to wear this, it doesn't cover me properly. Orihime wore something different, why do I..."

_'Why reason with him? He doesn't care.'_

She went to the washroom to change and as Ulquiorra said, 'become presentable'.

She gazed at herself in disgust, this wasn't a dress, it was a tight tube of material. It ended just below her butt, one wrong move and everything in between her legs would be revealed. It showed too much cleavage, the neck line dipped low. There was nothing keeping this dress up either, no straps. Ichigo made sure that her hair was let loose though, to cover her back and some of her front. She had almost had it cut short two weeks ago, she was thankful for the last minute change of mind.

Deeming herself presentable (maybe for a strip club or a corner in the redlight district), she went back to where Ulquiorra had not moved.

He gazed at her, no emotion present on his face. In Ichigo's opinion, he seemed even more stone faced than when she had entered the washroom in her soul reaper uniform.

Ugh, she just couldn't wait for dinner. To be gawked at by the likes of Grimmjow.

"Are we going to go? You said it starts at 8."

His eyes didn't leave hers until he briskly turned and motioned for her to follow.

The hallways, she found, did change just like Ulquiorra had told her some days ago. They were long and winding, her feet were tired from the walking. She thanked whatever god had at least given her medium heels to go with the dress instead of the stilettos she was sure that she would've gotten.

Arriving at banquet room, she was unhappy to see that all the former captains and Espada, save the one with her, were already seated at the table. She was hoping to not parade her legs in front of them. Ichigo admitted she was no prude, owning tiny bikinis and short shorts, but in front of all these people who could easily overpower her, she felt nervous.

"I'm glad you could join us."

Aizen stood and turning to Ichigo, offered her his hand. She reluctantly reached to him. _'Lets not piss off their leader.'_

He guided her to her seat, in between his and Ichimaru's. The silver haired man she noticed was giving her an outright appreciative look. Up and down her body. She suppressed her shiver of disgust.

Gazing out to the rest of the table, all the Espada seemed to be looking at her. Some with unreadable expressions, such as Harribel, Zommari, and Aaroniero. Others with quite unsettling looks, Nnoitra and Grimmjow, they were pretty much eating her with their eyes. The rest looked interested, well they all looked interested, hopefully not in anything sexual. Ichigo would've preferred if they pretended that she didn't even exist. Frankly, Harribel had a much more impressive chest and half of it was out, why couldn't they stare at her instead?

_'Because she's a high ranked Espada and you're a weak prisoner.'_

"Now Ichigo, there is so much that we should discuss, have the Espada treated you well?" Aizen's question snapped her mind back to reality.

_'Be compliant, don't be hostile, it wont help you.'_

"Yes..."

"And your room is to your liking?"

"Yes..."

"Do any of my Espada have anything they wish to say to or ask our guest?"

His question was directed at the rest of the table, Ichigo froze. But realistically, what would they have to say to her?

"You weren't like this before. Since when have you been such a docile little bit–"

"Grimmjow," Aizen had cut off the Espada with a stern voice but smile still in place. Grimmjow in return glowered at the man and then at Ichigo for good measure. It was going to be so fun spending time with him later on Ichigo concluded with a hefty dose of sarcasm.

"Would you like to answer?" It wasn't so much a question as a command.

Ichigo looked at Aizen, would she add gas to the flame. Well of course she would, just not to Aizen's but to Grimmjow. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she wanted to rile him up.

"Yes... You see, I know who is more powerful than I am, even if they are the enemy, I still treat them with respect."

Grimmjow let the comment sink in before his face started turning red out of anger. "You bitch, you think I'm a weakling!"

"Grimmjow," another warning from Aizen this time void of the smile he wore previously.

Ichigo observed the rest of the Espada, of all of them Grimmjow and Nnoitra had the strongest reactions to her statement. Grimmjow's of obvious anger, Nnoitra on the other hand seemed to smile wider than before.

_ 'If anything, you may have learned something about the tall creep today.'_

She probably wouldn't get along with him, but from what she knew, he liked being the strongest. She should play meek around him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel well," She started. "May I be excused."

"Yes, Gin, escort her back to her room."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Somebody complained about the skimpy dress, that it makes you uncomfortable. Well then, it means I wrote that part well. But yes, well it's for the sake of plot.

Unedited ):

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichimaru guided her silently down the hall, it twisted and turned... Just like her stomach during dinner earlier, though unfortunately she never ate, so it was pretty uncertain that she would be fed tonight. Ichigo still had it in for him, making her wear this stupid piece of fabric. She could feel his eyes across her body when she sat next to Aizen.

"You know Ichigo-chan," Ichigo grimaced at that. "Grimmjow really appreciated what you were wearin. I saw him eyeing you all the while you were sitting pretty."

Ichigo didn't respond back to him. "I'm thinkin' that maybe we should change your outfit once more. What would you say to going out there naked–" He didn't get to finish he sentence before Ichigo's fist smashed into his jaw.

It only took her a few seconds to realize her mistake before Ichimaru recoiled and pinned her to the wall, he was crushing both her wrists, and his reiatsu flared. She realized that despite his easy going attitude, this was a killer after all, no mistaking it. And she was sure that her punch barely hurt him, he probably didn't expect it though. The smile he wore seemed painfully forced, would he beat her? She knew that if the man standing above her was Grimmjow she would be dead or worse.

But Ichigo couldn't read this man at all. He was an enigma, just like when she first saw him when they tried to infiltrate soul society.

Her left wrist was broken for sure.

"You really ruined everything."

What was that supposed to mean?

He let go of her and pushed her into the nearest room, which to her surprise was her own. The hallways move?

"Are you going to just leave me with a broken wrist? And what did you mean..." Ichigo was thrown on to her bed, she carefully held her wrist. As painful as it was, she didn't want to show him any tears.

Ichimaru turned to her, his grin was once again upon his face, still forced but with a glint of sadistic pleasure at the pain he had caused her.

"Well Ichigo-chan, I'm sure Aizen-sama will give me a scolding when he finds out. But this was just punishment, and a light one at that," he smiled down at her. "I guess I never told you, we, as in I and the Espada, can punish you if we decide that you've been naughty, we can't do permanent damage but I few broken bones..."

Ichigo scowled at him.

"It's best you remember that when Grimmjow watches you."

"Yea? Like I'm scared of him." Ichigo hid her pain, she wouldn't let Ichimaru or any of Aizen's lackeys walk all over her.

Sparing one last look over his shoulder, he left the room without another word.

* * *

Nnoitra showed up about an hour after, most likely from dinner, he didn't seem happy about having to watch her, he came in the room kicking around the chairs and table. Maybe for attention but Ichigo only looked at him a bit and went back to nursing her wrist.

It was a swollen purple mass at the end of her arm. Ichimaru hadn't sent anyone, she thought of telling whoever was watching her about it before she realized that person was Nnoitra. And from what she knew of him, he'd probably offer to break her other wrist so she could match.

But it hurt. Only ten minutes since the tall Espada had entered her room and she mustered up the resolve to ask for help. Nnoitra seemed to be angry at the wall as he glared at it intensely.

"Umm... Nnoitra..." She almost felt physically ill to her stomach saying it. "...sama."

He stopped trying to incinerate the innocent wall in front of him with his eye. "At least you know your place," she heard him mumble before he stood and walked to her bedside.

"What is it bitch?" Nonchalantly, he looked down at her. This is when Ichigo remembered the ugly dress she was still wearing. Of course he would be looking at her ass, the fabric had ridden way too high.

"My... wrist hurts." She released it and offered it up for him to see.

"Fuck, bitch what did you do to yourself? Are ya really that stupid?" He laughed when he saw the bruising.

"Definitely broken," he concluded when she let out a pained hiss when he tried to grab onto it.

"Aizens gonna have a fucking fit if you don't get this fixed. An' he's gonna blame it on me cause I'm the one thats supposed to be 'protecting you'," he hoisted her up, not paying much mind to her pain and started to drag her out of the room.

"Fuckin' women, bitching all the time but keepin' quiet when it's actually important."

She decided that she hated Nnoitra, and when she got her Shinigami powers back, she would beat the shit out of him. But even though she wouldn't forgive his sexist tendencies, she was glad that she at least was capable of not pissing him off today either.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Szayel's lab, he'll probably fix you better than whatever 'healers' are in Hueco Mundo."

And fix her he did, while being extremely creepy. Prodding her in places that weren't in need for attention. It only took him five minutes to inform Aizen and have her wrist mended. But then apparently he was given some orders to do a general check up on her.

And while the pink haired scientist did not seem to have any sexual inclinations, Nnoitra watching her off to the side was getting a bit sketchy. Like he wouldn't even try hiding how his head tilted to get a better view...

They left the lab, Nnoitra with a satisfied wide smile.

Ichigo hopped that he didn't get any ideas.

"So..." She tried to make small talk with him. "You're pretty strong right?"

"Fuck, you're trying to suck up to me?" He was still grinning though.

Ichigo wasn't sure if she should keep prodding, he was one of the more unstable ones. But he didn't seem to want to attack her.

"I am," he finished.

His eye met hers and then traced her figure. "You know what Bitch, you remind me a former Espada... Except you know your place," one of his long arms grabbed her waist and in one swift motion they were back in her room. She was nauseous though, this was Sonido right? But she could use Shunpo...

He tossed her on to her bed and she couldn't prevent her drowsiness from taking over.

* * *

The next day with Nnoitra wasn't so different from the first night, there was some active small talk where Nnoitra was a right pig. She had to ignore that though, because without Zangetsu, that weapon on his back would make short work of her. She met Tesra, Nnoitra's Fracción, whom Nnoitra had no problem punching to the floor when he though the blonde had said something offensive.

Ichigo couldn't understand how Tesra could stay loyal to that bastard.

The blonde had left eventually though, telling her that he had orders too.

"Do those Soul Society pussies have strong fighters?" Nnoitra had brought it up casually when he threw her lunch to the table. He sat across from her and tilted his chair back.

Ichigo bristled, he was fishing for information. But he didn't seem to smart.

"Yes..."

"Like who," he pressed impatiently.

"...You'd probably like fighting the captain of the eleventh division..." After all, they were both brutish.

"Ha! Thats what Tousen said to me, that bastard, so tell me pet, are you a strong fighter."

'_Pet?' _Ichigo fumed.

"No... I'm just lucky." Like he'd tell this psychopath her level of strength.

"Really... Cause we all saw your fight... You are lucky to still be alive that is, but Grimmjow is a weakling. Even with that number of his cause he's so damn stupid."

Before Nnoitra could continue the door to Ichigo's room opened and she tensed. Both Aizen and Gin entered, they seemed content and she was pretty sure that Gin had gotten off easily for breaking her wrist the night before.

"We brought you some new clothes strawberry," the silver haired man tossed her a package. Ugh, another tiny dress. She was just getting used to the side glances she was getting in this one.

"Nnoitra, you may leave and return tonight."

Without a word Nnoitra stood and left, his usual smile gone.

* * *

This chapter was blegh. But the stuff with Nnoitra is important, I promise. Legit promises here, or I would not have written it.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have some important things to discuss," Aizen smiled at her, Ichigo had to admit that the man was somewhat handsome, it was really too bad he was a lunatic. He eased into one of the chairs Nnoitra had kicked around the day before. "You seem to be getting along quite well with Nnoitra, it's smart of you not to wander on his bad side. But thats more than I can say for Grimmjow." He smiled again knowingly.

"What do you want?" Ichigo hated this small talk. This man obviously was here to make her feel weaker than she already felt.

"I require something of yours."

Well of course he did, why would he have readily accept the trade, even Ichigo acknowledged that Orihime's powers were much more useful than her own.

"And you want my permission?" She asked him incredulously.

"Even if you said no, I would still force you to obey me," he chuckled. "You don't quite know it, but you're a very special person. I want you to pass on your... favorable traits."

The orange haired soul reaper was confused, her eyes searched his. It then dawned on her, 'pass on her traits'? It couldn't be this, she pushed herself up and tripped over her own feet, trying to get as far from Aizen as she possibly could.

Her? Have a baby? Was this guy insane?

"Now, now, don't run. I won't be the one. I'll let you choose from one of the Espada."

"Like that makes it better you fucking psychopath!"

"Neh, Ichigo-chan doesn't seem to be taking this well at all," Ichimaru snickered beside the former fifth captain.

"Get out!"

* * *

Aizen and Ichimaru left her shortly after, her screaming had yet to subside when the fifth Espada returned. He gave her a puzzled look, mixed with disgust.

"Bitch stop shrieking, you tryin' to make my ears bleed? If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll give ya a reason to scream."

Ichigo calmed herself, have a child with an Espada? She felt sick just looking at them, though she had an inner hollow and understood what they were. They wouldn't be fit to have children. She shuddered as she thought of what monster she would give birth to. Of course it wasn't going to happen though, she'd fight them off, even if she had to die she'd avoid it.

Her interest was peaked though, Arrancar with children? Could these things reproduce?

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Can hollows have children?"

"What?"

The tall Arrancar looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"I mean... like humans, can Arrancar have sex and reproduce like that..."

"The fuck should I know, never stuck around a woman long enough to find out."

Great, they really were like animals, having sex and leaving to fight and get laid somewhere else. She thought about it, she was a human though, well a soul reaper-human, but still. Maybe the hollows could breed, but what would it do to her?

Nnoitra didn't give her a straight answer, and she doubted that Grimmjow could either, so if she wanted an answer fast she's have to wait to see Ichimaru again, even then it wasn't guaranteed, he'd probably just tease her anyway.

"Ichigo-chan."

Speak of the devil.

"Lets go for a walk, Nnoitra, you can go now."

The fifth Espada snarled and whispered under his breath, "Nnoitra, go. Nnoitra, come back. Fucking..." Ichigo didn't catch the last part.

Las Noches was white, sandy and depressing, it was dark and cold. She shivered as they silently walked through something that resembled a courtyard. Ichimaru hadn't said anything since his orders back in her room.

"Have ya' chosen?"

It hadn't even been half a day.

"Personally I'd recommend Starrk, or Ulquiorra. Not that I've slept with em, but they probably won't hurt you. Starrk would make ya' do all the work an' Ulquiorra would go about it as business," He chucked though Ichigo thought he was being a pig. "But hey, of Nnoitra does it for ya', go ahead and choose him, didn't take ya' to be that kind of person."

Maybe she should just jump off the next ledge she saw.

"I don't want any of them." Ichigo stopped abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest. She was still shivering from the cold, but she did her best to appear stone faced. "I don't want to have anything to do with them, or with you."

"Heh, how mean." He feigned hurt.

"Well, they're nothing but animals and you're nothing but a traitor."

"Tell me more Ichigo-chan." He mocked her, putting her hand around her waist. She didn't expect him to use flash step. In the blink of an eye, they were up higher then they were before.

"Do you even know how many people you hurt?"

"I'm aware," he didn't let go of her waist.

"I'm glad Nnoitra had enough sense to take you to Szayel." He said this as he took her limp wrist in his hand and checked it out. "Wasn' too bad of a' injury."

Ichigo yanked her wrist back.

"You just wait, my friends will come for me, they won't just leave me here... If I only still had my Zanpakuto..."

"But ya don't."

His arm traveled up her spine, he was surprised she hadn't pulled away. But Hueco Mundo was cold, she must've realized that without a source of heat she'd be even weaker and with Grimmjow watching her the coming days...

She leaned into him.

"I wasn' joking ya know. About who ya should pick."

The last few days were heavy on her shoulders, she couldn't remember a time she was more helpless, not even when she saw her mother die. Her eyes stung with tears, how could she let this happen to her, she defeated captains in Soul Society, hell, she fought Kenpachi and won.

With a soft whimper she rested her head on his shoulder.

She wondered what Kenpachi would say about this, crying while being held by the enemy. What would any of her friends say?

Ichimaru's arms tightened around her, she was flushed against him, crying.

The worst part of it was that she knew he still had that fake smile on his face. It hurt that, one of the only times she'd ever needed comfort, she still couldn't get it. What she wouldn't do for it to have been Yuzu and Karin holding her. Even Goat-face.

"Let's get you back to yer room."

Another second and they were back in her warm room, she still hadn't let go of him.

"I don't want Grimmjow here."

"He'll be showin' up soon."

"I want... you to stay with me."

"Tonight, we only just me–"

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Ya don' want Grimmjow at all? Should I ask Aizen-sama to guard ya from now own?"

"...Yes..."

The Espada made her lonely, the traitor was the closest thing she had to her old life. He was evil sure, but even she could tell he had emotions other than fuck and fight.

"Fine," he pulled away from her. "I'll be right back."

He flashed stepped out of the room and Ichigo found herself completely alone for the first time since she traded places with Orihime.

Starrk.

That was the safest choice she could make.

He didn't seem like he would hurt her.

* * *

What a crappy turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

Ink, black ink. Why would this even be in her room? What was she going to do, write a letter to herself?

She felt frustrated, more than she did before. Picking up the bottle, she gripped it tight. To hell with this place.

There was a satisfying crash as it broke when it hit the pristine white wall, the glass shattering and ink flaying about. A lot in fact ended up on her.

She was too tired to take a bath though, the ink would stain her skin by tomorrow, she didn't find the will to care and plopped down on her bead making sure to roll around and stain the sheets too.

The next few seconds had her overcome with sleep.

She didn't know if that fox-faced bastard would actually come back.

* * *

Aizen was bewildered, Gin could tell.

He had asked Gin if something important happened between him and the girl. Nothing had, just a little breakdown.

Aizen had agreed to having only Gin look after Ichigo though, Grimmjow would throw a fit when he found out.

He flashed stepped back to tell her the news only to find her asleep in an inky mess on her bed.

Gin sighed and walked to the spacious bathroom to draw water for a bath. Aizen would probably be put off if he saw her tomorrow in the mess she was. The former second division captain had no doubt that she'd be getting a visit from Aizen, to find who she chose.

Picking her up, careful not to wake her, he stripped her of her dress.

"Yuzu... Karin... I'll protect you..."

Something clenched in his stomach, he felt immense guilt. She wasn't supposed to end up a prisoner and test subject. She wouldn't get pregnant, he had asked Szayel. A hybrid fetus would only collapse on itself, it would consume itself. That is if it were made naturally, though thats not what Aizen had planned at all.

From what he understood of the chattering that the pink haired freak had unleashed on him, there was to be a drug used. One that would make the baby appear as a Soul Reaper to her body and instead of devouring its own soul, it would be Ichigo's that went.

Gin lifted her into his arms and took her to the washroom, he stepped into the deep tub. His clothing from the waist down was soaked, but he didn't care, all his thoughts revolved around the girl in his arms. He reminded himself solemnly, this was really, foremost, just a human girl. Quincy and Soul Reaper come second, she had spent her life being more or less normal until Kuchiki showed up. Regardless of what Aizen said, about always having big plans for her (creepy that he did though), Ichigo had no fault.

Just like Rangiku.

Sweet face, long light hair, a curvy soft body. They were alike in so many ways.

It hurt to leave Rangiku. Once, he had thought that she was the one he'd be with forever, the girl from Rukongi that didn't even know her birthday. Even with Aizen behind him, he'd welcome the days when they were together. Especially the days that led to nights where it got hot, and the only thing that would cool them down after sex would be laying down together facing the sky.

But that had ended.

She was the one who decided that the relationship was unstable, he'd have to agree with her. Aizen's lackey? Ever thinking he'd get married, have children, be rid of Aizen? Ha.

She left him in the end because he had kept leaving her all the time.

He didn't blame her.

He missed her, and he missed Kira.

They were the only things he had cared about.

He gently lowered Ichigo into the water, he chuckled as he imagined what she would say the next day when she woke up, after she figured out he had stripped and washed the ink off her.

All sorts of screaming.

He followed Aizen in hopes that he would one day get revenge over what he did to Rangiku, he still wanted that revenge. But he couldn't in his right mind let Ichigo suffer. He sincerely hoped she'd pick Starrk. That way he had a chance to save her, Ichigo had to get pregnant unfortunately, but Starrk wasn't a bad guy. He'd agree to his plan. Ichigo would have to get pregnant, but not with a hollow.

He was finished washing her, he dried her off and was surprised to see that the bedding was new. He had accidentally left the door open, he smiled to himself 'hollow room service'.

He didn't bother dressing Ichigo, just tucked her under the covers.

He made sure to lock the door behind him, nobody could get into that room or out, especially since he left a heavy imprint of his own reiatsu on it along with a strong Kido barrier. Really, only Aizen could break it.

Now it was time to get himself into some dry clothes and move around the hallways. He had to make sure that his room was as close as possible to hers.

"Did you have fun in there?"

Gin paused and turned to the unwelcome voice.

"Why yes I did Grimmy, ya wish ya coulda been the one holdin her?"

Grimmjow sneered in disgust.

"A fucking Soul Reaper brat, you're really fucked in the head if you think I want her any other way than begging for her life."

"Really now, yer really channeling Nnoitra back when Neliel was around. Always thought that was some mighty strong sexual tension." Gin mocked.

Grimmjow ignored the statement, he vaguely remembered a woman named Neliel ranking high as an Espada back when he was still devouring hollows in the desert. "Sexual tension my fucking ass, I have a score to settle with that little bitch."

"Oh well, in that case, yer definitely goin to win if you fight her now see in as the poor little girl doesn' have any of her powers, didn' think you were inta fighting dirty." That would definitely put the blue haired Espada off attacking her, he had quite the one tracked mind after all.

"Tch."

"Don' be mad Grimmy, maybe she'll choose ya to fuck, you can fight her on a whole new level then."

Gin felt guilty just saying it.

"Fuck like I want that! I wanna fight the little bitch, not have her die when my spawn eats her soul."

Perhaps Grimmjow wouldn't be too bad of a choice either then. Not that Ichigo would choose him in a million years.

Gin was sure that she counted him as likely as Ulquiorra, which was about zero in one hundred of a chance.

She had to be really dense if she didn't choose Starrk.

* * *

Not beta'd.


End file.
